Ice, Goals and Hearts
by neighwriter
Summary: Buttercup and Butch play hockey together. The problem? They hate each other? Can they melt their own personal ice without ruining the team success? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Stupid boy

Hey everyone. No The Escaped Love has been discontinued, but this is a new story! PPG and Rrb are not owned by me.

* * *

Chapter One: Stupid Boy

"So are we going to do it?" Brick asked.  
Blossom just shook her head.  
"It's too early for that," she responded.  
"Why?"  
"It is Brick, now stop being a baby."  
Oh the joys of being in a relationship, Brick and Blossom where arguing about weather they where going to cook dinner together. Blossom is an awesome cook, and well Brick not so much. Still, he was improving. I look over at my other sister Bubbles and she is giggling with her boyfriend Boomer. It makes me sick. As for me, well... I was single and loving it.

You see Brick and Boomer are brothers. There is a third brother who well, hates my guts. Honestly I hate him too. Sadly we play on the same ice hockey team, so we have to get along. Yeah I play hockey, only girl on the Townsville North High team. We have a game in two hours and the five of us where waiting for Butch to show up at the school. I was starting to get impatient.  
"Buttercup! Don't worry, he'll be here," Bubbles said to me looking away from Boomer.  
"I know, it's just. Ugh! If he is late again, coach will be angry at the entire team. And I don't want him to me at me."  
"Selfish!" Boomer coughed.  
I just glared him for even saying that.

About thirty minutes passed before we heard screeching tires. A boy entered the building heaving.  
"Where have you been Butch?" Brick smartly asked.  
"Sorry! Was kissing with a chick," he responded.  
Of course he was. Idiot boy, if he spent as much time flirting as he did on scoring, we wouldn't be 2-5 this early in the season.  
"Come on, we have to head to lockeroom. Buttercup why didn't you just go down before us." Boomer said to me.  
"Because the last time I went down before Brick showed up, he never did!"  
Blossom and Bubbles gave their boyfriends long goodbye kisses which disgusted me. They didn't even say goodbye to me, and I'm their sister!

"Come on guys, break it up. Lets go!" Butch now po'ed said.  
"Before I kiss the-"  
"You say it, I will punch you in your face," I told him with a warning look.  
All he did was pout at me. There a times where though, I really wanted to punch him. Finally, the two boys where done and the four of us headed to the lockerooms to get ready to get on the buses for the rink. Meanwhile, Blossom and Bubbles got into Blossom's car to head there ahead of us. I was just hoping that today's game would go well for us.


	2. Chapter 2: Scoring Goals is Awesome

Hello everyone! I know I didn't mention this in Chapter 1, but this will all be from Buttercup's POV. PPG characters are not owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Scoring Goals is Awesome

The siren sounded loudly and my teammates and I surrounded Brick who just scored his second goal of the game. Blossom, Bubbles and our friend Robin who was dating our goalie Mitch cheered in the stands. We where winning 3-0, with Butch scoring the other goal with me assisting him.  
"Townsville North goal by Brick Jojo at 8:00 left in the second period. Assisted by Boomer Jojo," the announcer said.  
The three of us returned to bench while Butch went out to take the face off.

The puck dropped and of course Butch lost it. Idiot can't do anything right. The other team quickly got into our end of the ice and everyone including Mitch was trying their best to hold off their shots. Our coach said "change!" And Butch came off the ice while Brick went on. He came back to the bench frustrated. He looked like he was going to break the stick, but the coach stopped to do so.  
"Butch just calm down, the next shift will be okay."  
Mitch did a great job of stopping the shots to finish up the period and we where leading after two periods.

Since I was a girl, the team didn't go into the locker room. However, the coach didn't yell at us. All he said was that we where doing a great job. As he announced the line up for the third period, guess who groaned. Me.  
"Utonium, you are starting the period on Butch Jojo's line. I don't want to hear that you are being a bad teammate young lady."  
All I could reply back was,  
"Yes sir!"  
"Okay now, lets go win this game!"  
We all put our hands in and went one two three North!

The team and I started to head back to the rink, when my coach pulled us aside.  
"Buttercup, if you score the next goal, it will break the girls record. No pressure."  
Sure tell me that, now the pressure will be on.  
The third period begins with the idiot actually winning the face off. I get the puck and pass it to a teammate who brings it down the ice to the other side. I actually hear a "Go Buttercup!" yell from my sisters and Robin. However, I have to ignore it to focus on the game on hand right now. That's when I get the puck on my stick and take a shot, missed. Butch gets the rebound, and I yell,  
"Butch pass it right here!"  
After all, I was wide open.

Of course he doesn't and passes to a covered teammate who immediately turns it over. The opposing player rushes down the ice in almost record time, Mitch had no chance to stop it. The puck passed in fast and not a pretty goal either. As the other team is celebrating, I look over to our bench, the coach is not happy. I think a yelling is about to take place.


	3. Chapter 3: The Assignment

Hey everyone! I hope you all are loving the story. This has been something that Ive been loving on working on. Also I would love to get a review on this since at this time of writing, there are none :(. As usual PPG characters are not owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Assignment

I arrive back at the bench at the same time as Butch.  
"Way to go idiot, why didn't you pass it me?"  
All he did was smirk. Meanwhile, the coach is chewing him out.  
"Butch, what the heck was that. Buttercup was wide open!"  
He was silent thorough out the whole thing. Maybe he had heard coach and I talking about me setting the girls scoring record while playing in a boys game. I don't know what goes thorough that boys head sometimes. I sat down on the bench frustrated. Boomer who means well tried to calm me down, but nothing was working.

The rest of the game was okay, however when I had the puck, there was no way that Butch was getting it from me. It took one to know one if you ask me. When the final horn sounded, we all went out to Mitch to celebrate our win. When cominig off the ice, that's when I felt someone touch me that I didn't want to.  
"Get away from me Butch."  
"What's the matter Utonium, angry you didn't get the puck from me on that one play?"  
Really he had to go there.  
"Or are you just plain mad that my brothers are dating your sisters."  
He HAD to go there.

"That's it you piece of-"  
"Buttercup! Calm down," Brick said to me just before I threw a punch.  
"Why should I? You're idiotic brother was the one who started it."  
"He just gets under your skin, now come on let's get to the bus."  
He did have a point. Butch has always been a jerk to me. Even when we met in kindergarten. Boomer and Brick had gotten on well with Bubbles and Blossom respectively. It made sense that they would end up going out. Me and Butch? Ppsh that would never, ever happen. As long as I'm in control of things that is.

When we got back to the school, my sisters and Robin where waiting for me. They could tell that I was not a very happy camper.  
"Oh no, what did he do?" Blossom asked me.  
I was not surprised that she would be the one ask that. All I could do was look at her glaring. Being wordless at this point was better then even speaking. Especially since what might come out of my mouth is totally inappropriate. Boomer and Brick came out shortly after I did to say goodbye to their girlfriends. Mitch did as well. We didn't even wait for that idiot to come out. Well, I didn't want to say. In order to avoid those three having long kissing scenes, I pulled them away one by one. None of them where too happy about it either. All three of them gave me a big argument about it once we got back to the car.  
"If you where the one who had a boyfriend, we would have to pull you away," Robin told me.  
That left me no choice to grumble in the backseat the rest of the way home.

* * *

When we got home, I went up to my room and locked the door. There was no way that I wanted to get chewed out by my sisters. Not that day at least. Even when they called for dinner, there was no way that I was going to deal with them. Even the Professor, our adopted father tried to get me, but no dice. I was just so frustrated with Butch, but maybe it was because deep down inside, there was something more between us.

Waking up the next morning was much better. As I went down the stairs for breakfast, Blossom and Bubbles looked at me like nothing had happened. I sat down and poured myself a bowl of cereal.  
"Hearing rumors that for this next Science assignment, Ms. Keane is having partners," Bubbles told me.  
"I hope not," I replied back.  
"If she does, it better not be with that rotten Princess..."  
"Or Butch?" Blossom finished for me.  
All I could do was glare at her. However, as I was eating something went thorough my mind. Ms. Keane was married to coach, if he told her about what was going on, he might ask her to pair Butch and I up. Nothing I could worry about now though.

After breakfast it was time to get to school. When we got there, there are cheerleaders all over Butch. Figures those brainless b words would be all over them. I give him a disgusted look before heading to class. I threw my books down and my desk waking up Robin who was trying to get a few last minutes of sleep.  
"Rough morning BC?" she asked.  
"Try fine morning until I saw what my lovely teammate was doing. Ha!"  
"Hey there is a rumor going around that he's doing this to get your attention. Come on, Mitch says he's not as bad as you make him out to be."  
All I could do is grunt at that. No way he would be doing this to get my attention.

About three minutes into science class, Butch shows up. Typical, of course he would be late just to avoid going over the previous nights homework. Which I'm sure he didn't do before or after the game. Ms. Keane looks at him with a glare. Don't blame her since he interrupted the class. After finishing over the homework, Ms. Keane announced what we would be working on next.  
"It's time for the big project of the year! This will count for 40% of your entire grade," she started to say.  
Everyone gulped, Ms. Keane's projects are tough.  
"The good news is, you'll have a partner."  
Everyone was excited about that. However, a smirk came over her face.  
"Which I will assign."  
Groans where heard thoroughout the classroom.

Ms. Keane started to give the assignments. I look over hoping that either Robin or my sisters would be partners. Unfortanlly, I was wrong. Blossom was with Bubbles and poor Robin had to deal with Princess. That left me, and I was not happy with who it was.  
"Buttercup, you're with Mr. Jojo."  
Since Brick and Boomer where not in our class, that only left one brother left. Yep I was stuck with Butch.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Me?

Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the support. Just to let everyone know, The Escaped Love (my other PPG story) won't be updated until at least early May. Don't worry though, the chapters will be up three days in a row once they are done. I want to get all of them done at the same time which is why there is a delay. Also thanks for all the reviews! Once again, PPG and RRB are not owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Why Me?

Butch smirked at me and I put my face into my hands. Of all people, he was my partner. Nothing that I could do about it though. Sure I could complain about it, but Ms. Keane would just think that I'm being a big baby about it. As soon as class ended, I ran out of there as fast as I could. I was Butchless the rest of the day, and didn't want to deal with him at all. That is... until practice that night.

As I was leaving school, I saw Princess hanging all over Butch. Figures, she would, she'll hang over any boy that was at school. She thinks that she is all that, but in reality she is far from it. As I pass the two of them, she spoke up.

"You know Butch, I would make a great girlfriend. It's just a shame that you have to spend time with that rough tomboy."

I clinched my fists.

"Now Princess, I told you that Ms. Keane is making me do a project with her. But I have times to well... work on our project."

I just wanted to barf at that. Thankfully I didn't, which resulted in me being more disgusted at him and rolling my eyes.

At practice that night, as I was lacing up my skates, Brick sat next to me.

"Look, I know things aren't good between my brother and you."

"But..." I reply.

"Just ignore him. He's a jerk, you've known that for a while now BC. You should know better."

"I know, I know. He just UGH!"

Brick could just chuckle at that. He had a point though, this was not new behavior from him. All I could do was think.

Practice that night was actually okay, however our meeting to end practice was anything but.

"As you know, next Tuesday is our next game," coach began to say.

We all nodded to him.

"I'm going to be changing some things up though. Mitch, you are going to take a little bit of a break from being goalie. Boomer, you are going in for him. Buttercup, you will be center with Brick and Butch as your wings."

WHAT! I have to play on the same line as him now? This is totally not fair at all.

"But coach..." I started to say.

"I don't want to hear it Utonium. What I said goes, if it doesn't work out, then you can go back to your old line. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Now I was sure about it, Miss Keane and him where out to get me to like Butch. Does anyone actually listen to me!

But guess who smirked at me again... Butch.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but don't worry! This was just a bit of a filler chapter to focus on what Miss Keane and her husband are doing to Buttercup. The next one will be mutch longer and all of the main characters will be in it!


	5. Chapter 5: Working with the Enemy

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews and such. From here on out, there will be a chapter posted hopefully once every week. They will be long in length for the most part, but there might be sometimes where there will be a shorter chapter or two. For now though, enjoy! I should also note that this chapter will be from both Buttercup and Butch's POV. I should also note that Mojo is a human in this story. You'll find out what the Green Rowdyruff is really thinking. PPG characters are not owned by me!

* * *

Chapter 5: Working with the Enemy

Buttercup POV

SLAM! I was that angry when I got home from practice that I slammed the drivers side car door. Coach really had to do that. What where Miss Keane and him up to? As I walked into the house, Blossom and Bubbles where in the family room watching tv.

"So BC how was-" Bubbles asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied to my sister.

All of a sudden, I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Blossom answered.

I had no idea who was calling, and honestly, guess what? I didn't care at all! Not for me I guess.

"Knock, Knock!" the door went.

"What!" frustratingly I said.

"Buttercup, can I please come in."

"Sure Blossom come on in."

Blossom wearing Bricks red sports jacket came in and sat on my bed.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Who what?"

"The phone call."

"Oh that was Brick. He knows you the back of your hand Buttercup, he just wanted to tell me what the heck was going on. Can't say I blame him, all he's doing is just trying to protect his brother..."

"From me I bet."

She nodded.

"BC, lets face it. He likes you and is doing this to make you completely jealous."

"Says who?"

"Says this."

Blossom throws me a magazine. Figures, it would a teen magazine.

"Just read about how to play along with his little game."

"What if you are wrong about this?"

"I'll play goalie when you want to take a shooting practice."

Had to admit, that was a very, very tempting offer on my sister's behalf.

"Deal!"

We shook hands on that.

The next day as we arrived at school, I saw Butch. I decided that if I was going to play his little game, I might have one as well. I pulled him away from Princess. Anything to get him away from that well... bitch.

"Buttercup, what the heck are you doing?" he asked me with a bit of a questioning look on his face.

"Oh nothing, just that if we have to work together both on this project and on our line, might as well hang out together," I answered in a very sweet, but annoying voice.

"Okay, but... we only have two classes together. Why not after school to work on the project."

"I was hoping that you say that. Your house? You drive."

He nodded. Got him where I wanted him.

The rest of the day went okay, although Miss Keane asked all the groups what they where going to be doing for their project, and of course all but Blossom and Bubbles had no clue what they where going to do. She just looked at our class like we where going to be in trouble for not having an idea what we where going to do. However, I think that's just typical Miss Keane.

Right after the last bell, I went to my locker to get my phone as we weren't allowed to use it during class. I was met there by Butch... and Princess. She looked flat out furious.

"I can't believe my Butch is stuck with you," she told me snarly.

"Neither can I. Miss Keane knows we dislike each other very much," I replied back her smart alcky.

"Please girls, just please," Butch replied.

"Fine... but I have rules," Princess told me.

I just rolled my eyes at this. I couldn't believe it, rules for Butch.  
"Okay, Princess what are they."

She would go onto tell me that I wasn't allowed to hold hands with him, kiss him, even tell him what I was really thinking. Just plain old stupidness, I knew that the feelings that I really had about him had to be hidden.

"Anything else?"

"Yes! You aren't allowed to be mean to him during hockey practices and games. Period ."

"Fine. I will be nice to him during practices and games. Everytime else though, I am allowed to be. Got it?"

All she could do was nod.

"Come on Buttercup, lets just get this over with."

And with that, we headed towards his car and off to his house to work on this stupid project.

Butch POV

There has always been something about Buttercup that makes me think that well, we could be more then just teammates. Of course she thinks I'm just one of those dominate males who thinks about only themselves. I'll admit that I'm known as a bit of a womanizer, but I'm more then that. Buttercup just won't give me the light of day. I just know it. My brothers told me she has for a long time. In order to change her mind, I have to just play along. Of course my other problem is Princess. I can't stand that bitch, honestly. The only thing she is good for is sex. Of course she thinks that I love her. Which is so, so false.

We get to my car. She gets into the passengers side, and I slip into the drivers seat.

"So..." I started to say.

"First things, first," she interrupted.

"When this project is over, I want nothing to do with you anymore. Got it?"  
I nodded and turned on the car to head to my house. Getting thorough Buttercup Utonium was going to be a process. I promised myself and my brothers though that I wouldn't make my move too quickly. There was just something about her though that makes her... different.

I like having challenges, and Buttercup was a challenge. The question was going to be, will this challenge going to be hard or easy. I had a feeling that it was going to be very hard. I could work thorough it though. All I really needed was that old school Jojo charm. As we got to the house, I knew that I had to turn that charm on if I had any chance with her. I just hoped that my two idiotic brothers didn't get in my way for once.

Buttercup's POV

Even though I had been to his house several times over the course of the years, but this was the first time that I noticed the green shutters on his window. I know that was weird to me, since I knew that Butch's favorite color was the same as mine. As we entered his house, Brick and Boomer where there watching some tv.

"So I hear you got stuck with him for you're Science project, good luck Buttercup!" Boomer told me.

All I did was nod sadly.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite! Well... not all the time that is," Brick adding his input.

Still wasn't happy that this was happening to me.

We got up to his room which was the largest of the three boys rooms. He had music posters on his walls, which is something that I would expect from someone like him. I sat down on his bed, with him after taking off his jacket, he sat down next to me.

"You know, you can just ignore Princess' rules," he told me.

"Why should I do that? She is you're girlfriend after all," I replied with a bit of sarcastic remark.

All he could do is grunt.

"What was that for?"

"You realize that I'm just leading her on right?"

That wasn't a surprise coming from his mouth, but I was shocked that Butch was leading a girl on.

"Can't stand her. She thinks she's all that because she is the head cheerleader. Never had stood her, never will."

"Then why do you play along with her tactics? She is a stuck up two faced bitch?"

"I don't know, there's just something well... I'll leave it that. It's not important. Come on, we need to think about this project, and not worry about my love life."

We decided to work on how a caterpillar becomes a butterfly. Sounds silly enough, but we know that Miss Keane loves butterflies, so this might be a good idea to get on her good side. To tell you the truth, working with Butch is not really a bad thing. I mean he is cute after all, and honestly I've always had a bit of a crush on him. Of course this has always ended with him either doing something to me, or saying something rude to me. I know Blossom says that I should just play along with his little game, bunt I'm wondering should I really be?

After about two hours of research, I had to head home for dinner. I was just glad that we got quite a bit done on the research portion of this project. I can say that I actually had a good time with him. He is certainly a charming one and he defiantly turned that on while we where working on the research. Never thought that I would ever say that about Butch Jojo, the guy who I've despised the moment that I first layed eyes on him. Maybe Blossom, and Brick where right about him doing this to make me jealous. I was just concerned though, was he just doing this because he might have been asked to by his brothers. I still had my concerns.

Butch POV

About five minutes after she left, an idea came into my head. There had to be a way to convince Buttercup that I'm not a bad guy. I'm a guy who is very willing to change my ways. Well as long as she is willing to do something with me in return. No, Butch, don't mention her getting in bed with you. It's way too early in trying to do that. If that happens, then there is no way that she'll want to go out with you. You need to take this nice and slow. Of course my other issue was Princess, how am I going to get rid of her. I knew what to do.

I dialed the Utonium phone number and just waited for someone, but hopefully Buttercup to pick up.

Buttercup POV

The moment that I arrived in the door, Bubbles and Blossom bombarded me with questions. How was I supposed to know the answer to them! I was just was over there to work on this research project! That's all. After dinner, I heard the phone ring, I assumed it was either Brick or Boomer calling their girlfriends, Bubbles picked up the phone though.

"Buttercup, it's for you!" she exclaimed.

I went over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Buttercup," a husky sounding voice said.

"Butch."

"The one and only! Just wanted to make sure you are doing well."

"I'm doing fine. Please don't tell me you are drunk."

"Oh I'm not, I was just wondering... well..."

"Well what? I'm waiting here and don't have much time as I would like to get started on my homework. Now what is it!"

"Do you want to go out on Tuesday after the game?"

The phone dropped.

* * *

And a little bit of a cliff hanger! Sorry guys, but that was a good spot to stop the chapter. The next one will focus on Buttercup's answer and how her sisters will be helping her out.


	6. Chapter 6: Lead-Up

And I'm back! Thanks everyone for all the reviews and comments! Sorry it's taken this long to get this chapter up, but I actually didn't work on it much until a few days ago. We are back to just Buttercup's point of view and this is going to be a short one just to get BC's reaction and decision. The next one will be much longer. I may add back in Butch's in a few chapters though. As usual PPG and RRB are not owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Lead-Up

"Buttercup are you there?" Butch asked me.

"Really, I'm not kidding, is everything okay?"

Even though the phone had dropped, I still heard everything. Why the heck does he want to go out with me? What was he exactly trying to do? Make me feel like a fool, because if that's what he wanted, its not going to work with me. Well, I will make sure it doesn't work with me. Still, he is quite the charmer. Never the less, I still had to pick up the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply.

"Oh good! Thought you would be a bit surprised by question. So? What will it be?"

"Well I..."

"BUTTERCUP! We need you!" my sisters were yelling for me.

"I got go Butch. I'm sorry!"

With that I hung up the phone.

What was so important that they had to interrupt my phone call. I have no clue, but there was only one way for me to find out and that's to see what was up. As I walked into the family room, I see Blossom and Bubbles sitting on the couch with the Professor who didn't look like he had a plesant face on.

"Buttercup, come over here," he said.

"Sure... What's up Professor?"

"I received a call from Coach today, why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"That you are up for an All Star award?"  
"I... didn't know that."

"SUPRISE!" my sisters yelled.

"Guys, you should have told me first, not the Professor."

"Sorry, BC but we promised Brick that we would keep it a suprise. He is the captain afterall," Blossom told me.

"Yeah, and Boomer knows that I can't keep a secret, so I didn't find out until you where on the phone," Bubbles added.

The two of them and the Professor came to give me a hug. I'm not a big hugger, but I decided to hug back. That's when I decided have the Relationship talk, but I wanted to do it with my siblings first before my father.

"Professor, is it okay if Bubbles, Blossom and myself have some girl time?" I asked.

"Girl time? Never heard you say that Buttercup. Okay then, I have some work in the lab to do anyway. Remember just to be in bed by 10:00, it's a school night."

With that, he left the room and headed down to his lab.

"So what's up Buttercup? Why didn't you want Professor to be here?" Bubbles asked.

"Well... Butch asked me out."

"What!" Blossom exlaimed as she spit out the water she was drinking.  
"Why? That's not like him at all, well not what Brick says about him, almost all the time that is. It's too weird."

"So what are you going to do? Going to say yes?" Bubbles asked again.

"I really don't know, what if Princess finds out about this?"

"We'll make sure that she doesn't! Don't forget, we're you're sisters Buttercup, and we love you."

Blossom nodded in agreement. Both of them where actually right. I should decide to go out with Butch.

"If anything goes wrong though, you both have to be ready to come and get me."

The both of them nodded again and I went to go call Butch.

As I was waiting for his cell phone to ring, I will admit I was nervous. Thankfully he picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Look Butch, I'll keep this quick, I'll go out with you on considitions that you don't tell Princess about us."

"Awe how come BC? Scared that we'll..."

"I mean it Jojo, or this deal is off."

"Fine Utonium. Fine. I'll wait for you by the girls locker room Tuesday night after the game. And don't worry, I won't sneak in there."

With that I said goodbye and hung up the phone. The question was, will I regret this.


End file.
